1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone system which can use data registered in a memory card.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a telephone apparatus or a facsimile apparatus, the functions such as abbreviated dialing, one-touch dialing, and the like are provided. On the other hand, there are limitations in the number of abbreviated dialing telephone numbers and the number of one-touch dialing telephone numbers which can be registered in the apparatus main body itself. Therefore, there is also a system in which a portable electronic notebook is provided separately from the apparatus main body, abbreviated dialing telephone numbers and one-touch dialing telephone numbers are previously registered in the electronic notebook, and a desired telephone number in the electronic notebook is converted into a PB tone and transferred from the electronic notebook to the apparatus main body side, thereby dialing.
On the other hand, in the electronic notebook as mentioned above, the operations to register and access data into/from the electronic notebook itself are executed by various operation buttons provided for the electronic notebook. That is, in the case of executing an originating call by using such an electronic notebook, the various operation buttons provided on the surface of the electronic notebook are observed by the eyes and data is transferred to the telephone side while operating the operation buttons.
On the other hand, since the size of such an electronic notebook is small, the sizes of operation buttons provided on the surface are also small, so that there is a drawback such that the operability is bad.
In addition, hitherto, in a telephone exchange or a button telephone apparatus, it is necessary to set a number of operating modes which are different depending on the users.
For instance, there are operating modes such as a mode to set an extension telephone which should be allowed to ring in response to a terminating call to a certain local line, a mode to set the time or the like, and a mode to set the abbreviated dialing data, and the like. In a large scale exchange, it is necessary to set an extremely large number of modes.
The above data inputting operations are executed by either the user on the basis of the operation manual or the sales person as a kind of service. Particularly, since the ordinary user is unfamiliar with the data inputting operations, it takes a long time to input the data and an erroneous setting can easily occur.
However, in such a conventional technique, as the service functions of the telephone system increase, it is troublesome to input necessary data, so that there are the following drawbacks.
(1) For a sales person, his valuable time is expended to input the data and such data inputting operations become a large burden.
(2) For the user, when he requests for a sales person to input or change data, the user must wait for the visit of the sales person and, after that, the user must describe the contents in detail to the sales person.